Ryan Rivers
Pre-MUSH History To most, Ryan Patrick Rivers had a rather normal life. He was raised in Washington D.C., but didn't live in a bad community. Of course, even in the middle class housing, the crime of the inner city could be easily seen, and with the help of a strong moral upbringing, Ryan himself learned to hate injustice and stick up for the little guy. This continued until he was in college, when he dropped out due to difficulties in class. He joined up with the police force, serving for about two years, remaining out of the Visitors' way through personal choice and a bit of luck. While he was highly decorated in the short time he in the DCPD, he accepted a transfer over to LA, where he was just getting his feet wet when the Resistance opened his eyes to the true injustice... The one coming from the Visitors. While he only knows what he has seen on the news and what one of his cop friends turned resistance, Ryan does his best to grasp with the truth and help defend the innocent as he pledged to do when he become an officer of the law, even if they are unaware of the threats about them. Most of Ryan's training comes from his position in the Police. The Martial Arts and Blades training come from an odd quirk in his family, his rather aggressive and ex-military father teaching him the martial arts and a little swordplay as a hobby. While both are considered redundant in today's day in age, who knows. Maybe they might come in handy when fighting the Visitors, but Rivers might be hard-pressed to fight a foe willing to have a sword dual anytime soon. Ryan fights for the Resistance because simply he has heard the Visitors are abusing the humans from a fellow man in the force. While he might not be as firm in his beliefs as the rest of his friends, he remains rather steadfast and determined to fight unless he is proven wrong once more. Having a VERY traditional background and raised a Catholic, Ryan's morals are the primary focus and guide that he has. Personality wise, Ryan is a rather straight laced individual. While a nice guy and well meaning, Ryan is often blunt and unyielding in his beliefs, even when it might inconvenience others. While he doesn't back down when it comes to things that are important to him (things that challenge his values), in most affairs of life, he is rather easy going and kind. While not exactly one to rally the troops, he is a likable guy despite how he tries to keep his nose clean. The best way to describe him is that good boy that was never popular in school... But no one really had a problem with him. In combat, he tends to be rather aggressive when protecting others... But when it comes to being on his own, rather conservative and cautious. After all, saving lives is one thing, getting killed for nothing is another. One main quirk that he has is one that anyone can see anytime he goes into battle. He takes a sword that was given to him by his father every time he goes out against the Visitors, even if he doesn't plan to use it on the field. IC HIstory Michaela "Mike" Quinn has tried to start a relationship with him, but thus far, nothing too deep has devolped. OOC Information Character Information Ryan is played by his creator Gallery category:Character Category:Human Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:OFC